


Music & Her

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Country Music RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, Music, Music Creation, Musicians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: She was a normal small town girl that enjoyed promoting artists where she could and buying music. He was a growing artist, Few number one singles opening for the largest country artists in the world, with his first album dropping. How do they meet? do they fall in love and live happily ever after?





	1. The Start

Ariel was a small town girl who enjoyed what any normal girl did. Music, live music and fangirling over any celebrity boy she thought was cute. Ariel current was in college. One thing she always thought would be fun would be to travel the world. Which is something she couldn’t do drowning in student loans. So as she went to school she also worked time two jobs just to support herself so she didn’t have to live at home. Ariel was kind of a shy girl. Stayed in her lane and was usually afraid to put herself out of her comfort zone. 

Ariel was working so hard on her school work and finally, she almost missed one of the most important moments in her life. One of her best friends invited her on a once and a life time trip that she just couldn’t pass up. Ariel looked at the time and noticed her flight was in an hour and she hadn’t even packed. The second she noticed the time she quickly pulled out her bag and threw a bunch of clothes and her swimsuit into a bag as her bestie knocked on the door. All Ariel heard was KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK and her friends voice coming through the door of her dorm “COME ON YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE US MISS OUR FLIGHT AND ILL KILL YOU” Ariel quickly grabbed her bag and walked outside “okay I'm here calm yourself child, I'm ready.. might be missing a few bras but that's cool ill live” she said and put her purse on her shoulder and walked out to her friends care. She got into the passenger seat after she put the bag in the back seat “CANCUN LETS GO” Ariel said all excited as they pulled out of her driveway and drove to the airport. 

Brett was having the time of his life meeting people who loved his music. Right now he was going to beach town playing his songs that he had written and a few singles he was releasing but at this point in his career he was doing mostly covers. His next stop was Cancun Mexico. One of the favorite things he did as of right now was meet all the fans that wanted to meet him. As he wasn’t well know he could usually pretty much do it without getting mobbed to bad by fans wanting to meet him and take a picture as people know his few songs were out. Ariel was one of those people. She had been following his music for the first time that she heard his songs on the radio. She saw that he was going to be one of the openers for the beach party. She knew she had to be there. She also hoped that she would get the opportunity to meet him. 

Was this the start or something? or was this just one of the stories she made up in her head


	2. First Meetings

Ariel and her best friend Haven. They checked into their hotel, got up to their room and opened up the blinds of the room they had. Ariel screamed “HAVEN COME HERE!! LOOK WE HAVE AN OCEAN LOOK!”. Haven laughed “i know i booked the room” Ariel opened up the door and walked out on the balcony “dude you can even hear the music from there.. and see the stage but they look like little ants from here. But this is so cool” she gushed as she leaned over the rail to see if she could get a better view. 

A few hours later the girl had wiped the airplane smell off of them and got changed into some beach worthy clothes, and headed down to the beach. The big party on the beach wasn’t till later so they decided to tan for a while. They laid out a few towels and sat down with their feet in the sand. Ariel looked over at haven “you know what we should do. Move down here forget school and forget everything else, screw school and trying to do something with life id love to just be a hobo down here” she said to her friend laying back listing to the waves crashing against the shore “ I could learn how to surf. “ she added before she gave haven a chance to even respond. The second that Haven got a chance to speak “right cause your parents would love to pay for schooling that you didn’t even finish and i really don’t think you living as a hobo is what you really want to do the rest of your life?” she asked her friend spilling the truth tea all over the place. Ariel gave her friend a look. “fine you win can we just relax now and party later..” Ariel insisted. That's what the girl did for the next couple hours. After so they made their way back to the hotel to get ready for the party they had tickets for. 

Ariel got dressed in a fun flirty dress and put on some scrappy heals as she put her hair up into a ponytail. and put on some fun makeup. Haven put herself in a little black dress, leaving her long Black hair hang. Both the girls walk out of the room and headed back down to the beach to the late night party. They both got a drink and made flirty faces till they were front row of the concert. 

Brett was back stage getting ready to get out on the stage making sure that his vocals were ready for a workout. Out of the crowd talking the DJ said “Yall ready for our first act! Please help us welcome Nashville recording Artist BRETT ELDREDGE”. A few second later a dude walked on stage as the crowd screamed. Brett played some new songs that he was working on a cover or so then finished off with his hit song called ‘don’t ya’ which also happened to be Ariels favorite song at the moment. The entire time she was lost in the song, Dancing around. She didn’t even notice that Brett was actually watching her get lost in his song. After he left the stage he went out to the lighting booth to watch the rest of the show

The girls headed back to the hotel a little tipsy walking through the hotel lobby. Haven was hanging all over Ariel and Ariel all over Haven. Not paying attention to where they were going lost between giggles. All of a sudden Ariel was on the floor and haven was laughing the second Ariel hit the floor she was automatically sobered. She looked up at the person at the person that she ran into “oh my god i am so sorry i should have um been paying attention to where we were walking” then she realized who she had bumped into. She took his hand that he was offering her and got up off the floor “Oh my god you are Brett Eldredge, I'm a huge fan, your set was amazing” she said back to the man in front of her 

Brett was walking through the lobby of the hotel he was staying at for a few days. He walked away from the front desk asking a question and then ran into the girl from the front row who was all giggly prior to the connection “you are the girl from the front row” he said back to her “it's nice to meet you. you are one of the first people that knew every word to my song, trust me I know.. I watched you, just get engulfed in the music. it's my pleasure to meet you” he said to her with a smile “are you staying here... id love to take you out for coffee in the morning” he said back to her. he could help but stare at Ariel's eyes which were a shade of blue that was almost as clear as a Dimond. Ariel was slightly hesitant, she looked at her friend to figure out what she should do but her friend was drunker than she was “uh sure id love that. let me give you my number” she walked over to the front desk jumped slightly so she could reach over the desk where she grabbed an open sticky note and a pen quickly without being noticed and wrote down her number and handed it to him “I'll see you tomorrow” Brett smiled at her “yeah you will” Ariel replied “I gotta um go before she throws up or something” referring to haven who suddenly got pale

How does the date go? or is it a date? I guess you might have to read to find out.


	3. late Night Dancing

Ariel couldn't sleep thinking about the next morning would hold. She just wanted to go out and forget the world again. About an hour after they had went up to their room haven had sobered up. Ariel looked at her friend “wanna go dancing?” She wondered. Ariel had heard of some  
Amazing places around where they were staying that they would dance all night. Being that it was about one am at the time. “Come on please haven we can sleep when we get home, who knows you might meet a nice Mexican boy” she teased her friend who then rolled her eyes. Haven sat up from the bed “fine but you are buying my drinks” ariel jumped up and nodded “sounds like a deal to me, come on change and fix your hair let's go” she said as she slid her feet back into her heals

About 20 mins later the girls were back out the door of the hotel room, and down the street they found a dance club that says they were open all night. Ariel smiled as she walked into the club and headed to the bar and got both of them a drink. Ariel was a girl who listened to the beat of the music before she listened to any part of the song. She took a few drinks of her drink before setting it at the table they had settled at. She had been watching people dance getting into the beat of the music. She wasn't the best dancer but hey that wasn't going to stop her from having the time of her life. She walked to the dance floor feeing the music that was playing. She danced her heart out for a couple of songs and saw haven just standing there she walked back over to her friend “come on dance with me” Ariel shouted at her friend over the music. Haven shook her head and pointed to Brett over in the corner “I think he wants to dance with you tho.. he hasn't taken his eye off of you that entire last song” Ariel gave haven a look not sure what to say 

 

Brett wanted to enjoy his last night in Mexico for a while as long as he knew. He and his band decided to have a few drinks. Greg had the idea that going to a dance club would be fun. Brett loved to goof off and have a good time. With his band it was easy. The last person he expected to walk into the club was the girl he was kinda hooked on. Considering the last time he saw her was headed up to her room with her drunk friend. The moment she started dancing he couldn’t help but smile. The girl really knew how to move to the beat of the song. He was sure that she didn’t notice him.. But then she did.. He saw her headed his way “uh do you want to dance?” she asked him. Which was another thing that he didn’t expect. Ariel  
Held out her hand to him. He took it and followed her out to the dance floor. 

Ariel knew that she wanted to dance with him. She figured that the best way to do that was to put her arms around his neck and sway to the music till it picked up. She didn’t want to make anything award so she put her arms down to her side and looked around for a second “uh thanks for the dance” she smiled at him a soft smile as she put one arm across her body and held onto the other one slowly backing away and then turned around and walked over to her friend internally freaking out “did i just uh dance with him.. am i dreaming please pinch me” she said to her friend and finished off her drink that was still waiting for her. Haven looked at her friend and smiled “yeah don’t turn around now but here he comes act cool” 

Before Ariel had a chance to say anything. She felt a tap on her shoulder. There he was standing behind her “let me buy you a drink and let me have another dance” he asked her. Ariel didn’t know what to say. Words were not forming in her head so she just nodded. He took her hand and lead her over to the bar. He ordered them both a drink. Brett smiled over at Ariel “what brings you down to Mexico?” He wondered as they wait for there drinks to be made. Ariel shrugged “the classic spring break”. The bartender handed the duo there drink and Ariel took a big drink of hers. With a slight smile “what about that dance you just offered?” she wondered  
Brett smirked and took er hand and lead her back to the dance floor. She smiled as the song started to play “know how to tango?” She asked him. He nodded as he grabbed her by the waist closing the distance between the two of them and took control of the dance.

Ariel couldn’t help but smile “well damn you act so shy I would have never guessed” she said back to him as she let him lead and spin her around the dance floor. As she song ended She was dipped toward the floor with his arms wrapped around her waist holding them. As soon as the last note played. He picked her back up with no distance between them. If you were in the room you could feel the connection these two . Brett looked Ariel in her deep blue eyes and leaned in the rest of the distance and kissed her softly.   
Ariel didn’t know how to react she kissed him back and after a few moments she pushed him away and then didn’t say anything. She ran back over to her friend “haven we gotta go” she said and grabbed her bag, grabbed havens hand and drug her outside 

 

Haven looked at Ariel “why are you running away from him? He just kissed you.. Brett Eldridge just kissed you” she said to Ariel still kinda in shock of what she actually just saw.   
Ariel shook her head “I can’t I just cant”   
Haven gave her a look of what the hell “yeah you can. You are single and he is interested in you? Don’t let your father and the life issues stop you from enjoying your vacation!” She said to her friend as they walked   
Ariel took a deep breath “I’m not ready for that yet at least I don’t think I am. I just it’s hard for me to even think about opening up to someone in that way. Every time I do. My heart gets shattered”   
Haven shook her head “not every guy is going to be like your father. He might surprise you?   
Ariel stopped and looked at her “someone who is never around who just most likely wants a hookup.. no thank you. I just he is a country star.. why would he want to do anything with a small town girl from Wisconsin ”   
Haven shoved her in a playful friendship manner “have you looked at yourself tonight, you one are stunning and one of the best people that I have ever even met. And have the most amazing souls and care about everyone but yourself. Maybe it’s time you actually take your own advice and let your heart talk before your brain stops you”


	4. Beat of the music

After that night, Ariel ran away. one of her biggest fear is commitment. After the life that she grew up with. no one was in her life long enough to actually mean anything. She was afraid anyone even remotely started to get close to her. she might have been over reacting about a kiss. she looked over at haven “should i go back to him?” she wondered to her best friend Haven shook her head “uh i think it might be a little late now to be honest” being honest with Ariel   
Ariel sighed “well i guess ill just go back to the hotel room, get a few hours of sleep and meet him or try and catch him in the morning” she sighed knowing she should have run away but in her defense no one besides haven has ever been there for her. The two girls went back to the hotel room. She set an alarm for 7 am to try and meet him. She woke up to the sound of her alarm. Flopped her hair up into a messy bun and through on some sweatpants and pulled on her bra and a t-shirt and grabbed a room key. She ran down to the lobby to where the breakfast area was. She got herself a cup of coffee and sat down. She waited, and waited.. And kept waiting. She sat there for an hour, of course she didn’t have his number to call him. She only wrote hers down and gave it to him. After over an hour of waiting she finished her cup of coffee and went to the front desk “hi Karen, i was wondering if i can get a room number for someone. I met him yesterday and we were supposed to meet for coffee i just wanna make sure he is all right.. His name is Brett” she said back to the front office person. Karen the front desk looked at her computer “it does not look like anyone with the first name Brett is checked into the hotel, sorry.. there was one that checked out about two hours ago”   
Ariel sighed and thanked the lady before she walked back upstairs and collapsed back on the bed. Haven was still asleep. Ariel looked over at her and shook her “Wake up.. can we go to the beach today and hang out?” she asked “maybe you will meet a cute guy.. come on get upppppp” she said “don’t make me get the squirt gun” haven looked over at Ariel “don’t make me kill you” she mumbled and rolled over putting her head into the pillow “go away and meet Brett for coffee like your plan was” Ariel sighed “tired that.. waited for an hour, waited and checked out of the front office.. he left a few hours ago”   
Haven turned her head from in the pillow and looked st her friend “that sucks I’m sorry” she sighed “let’s get breakfast and then beach I’m so game for a down day” she said “also tomorrow if you wake me up before 10 am I’m gonna straight up kill you” she said as she got up.   
Ariel couldn’t help but laugh as she laid there “you couldn’t even hurt a fly” 

A few moments later Ariel got up from the bed went and put her swim suit on and her sweatpants back over her bottoms and looked at haven “let’s go” she grabbed her beach bag and the two girls were headed back downstairs and got some free breakfast from the hotel. After eating the duo walked out the back door of the hotel which was right on the beach. Down to the sand and got their tan on. The rest of there spring break was parties, drinking dancing and of course during the day they spend as much time as they could pool side. They knew when they headed back north it would still be a while before the sun would show up on a constant basis. 

The girls went back to school. They went back to their normal lives like nothing ever actually happened. Ariel was depressed. She knew she let the opportunity of a life time. lets be honest what little girl has always had a dream to date a rock star. She ran her chance away because of one simple mistake. Finally school was over. July - November the fall break she had rather than summer. She could go home to the town in which she grew up. See her family… Haven and herself packed there bags and headed back to a small town outside of Nashville. It was about an hour drive into the city for the pair. She couldn't wait to get back to her roots and have a care free summer, no worries, no one to report to, most of all she didn’t have any homework. Haven’s birthday was right around the corner and if Ariel knew anything she knew haven and her taste of music. She found out that one of her favorite bands was playing in Nashville on the weekend before her birthday. She did what any good friend would do. She bought tickets. Fall out boy here they come. a few weeks before the concert she went and knocked on to her best friends parents house “HAVEN ITS ME OPEN THE DOOR” she yelled knowing the only one home. She didn’t bother waiting for her to come and open the door. She grabbed the key that was hidden there and let herself in the door headed up the stairs to havens room which the door was currently closed. she barged in “asshat get up i got a surprise for you” she said and jumped on the bed till she woke up “I GOT YOU TICKETS AND MEET AND GREETS FOR FALL OUT BOY” she yelled to get haven’s attention. She smirked and plotted down on the bed. Haven sat up and looked at ariel “cant you call before you barge into the house”   
Ariel shrugged “nope should have been up its two in the afternoon. if it was 8 i would have called” Haven laughed “well some of us stayed up till 5 am.. When is the concert?”Ariel shoved her and then looked at the tickets “uh the second weekend in October” Time had passed and now it was the end of September. The girls were excited for there trip and planned a weekend in the city. Ariel had been driving around town listening to the radio like she did. When she heard it for the first time. Brett's new song, about falling in love with a girl in Mexico. She pulled over the car and got on iTunes and started to search for the song. after she listened to it again she mumbled “ the fuck” under her breath and went to find haven who was currently at work. At this point she didn't even know the name of the song. She was pissed how could he write a song about a girl whom he didn't even know.


	5. The Plan

Ariel was pissed when she showed up at Haven’s to pick her up. Haven got in the car and looked at Ariel who was currently fuming, one think haven knew is when someone flipped the bitch switch on Ariel. Ariel was normally a fun loving happy person unless someone just pushed a button. Before haven could even get out a word Ariel “YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HE DID”. Haven gave her best friend a look “how is he?” she wondered “did you get a boyfriend well i was at work?” 

Ariel looked at her friend “uh no Brett… he wrote a song about me” she said “LISTEN” she said playing it over the bluetooth radio so haven could hear it. the second it was over she turned it off “SEE! who the fuck else could it be about? i mean blue eyes.. music asking him to dance.. thats the entire night we spent together” she said frustrated haven looked at her friend “you know what we need to do right?” she asked her best friend as she started to google stuff on her phone “we need to go find him.. confront him and ask him what the hell” she said “it looks like he is on tour in Utah?” she questioned out loud as she looked at tickets “still has tickets and meet and greets annnnnndd” she said with the long breath “uh flights leave for Utah tonight and we would land before the show tomorrow.. and i think he still has meet and greets available” she shrugged “what do you say? we go to Utah, make a trip to cali well we over there and then come home and get back to our regularly scheduled program” 

Ariel smiled “see this is why i love you, but when we get home we should see if he just has any shows in California and take a summer break vacation, who cares about him. I mean im pissed and i wanna yell, but fuck Utah. she said and drove over to Haven’s house and parked the car in the driveway. Ariel looked at her phone “looks like he does a few days from now this weekend so lets go to California and confront him there. OH then we can go to Disney!!!” she said all excited 

Haven wasn’t much into the clique but if it made her bestie happy she always tried to do that “fine lets go inside and find a hotel tho cause I'm not going if i am gonna be homeless,” she said simply and got out of the car and headed inside Ariel got all the details she needed about paying for this adventure from her absentee father. Since he was never around or supported her she used the guilt to get the money the two girls needed “okay lets do this.. grab your laptop” she smiled “got my sperm donors credit card” she smirked “so only the best for us” 

Haven laughed “good that asshole can do something for you” she smirked and grabbed her laptop and jumped on her bed “you thinking LA or San Fran or what?” she asked Ariel smirked “what do you think LA, they have the most amazing beaches. guess what we can also stalk people like for example Brenden just recently bought a house in a suburb.. so we can stalk him.. and you can confess your undying love..” she smirked at her friend 

Haven looked at her friend and laughed “like we will have a chance to run into him” 

Ariel laughed “yeah we will if I have anything to do with it 

The girls looked over the internet as they found a hotel, got tickets to a few different events and a few day passes to Disney. Finally the most important thing they purchased was the meet and greet passes so Ariel could tell off the boy that used her to write a song 

About a day and a half later the girls got on a plane and headed out to the CUNY State also known as California. They rented a car. Got in and turned on the radio. Without touching the radio something comes over the speaker “beat of the music, we got brett with us now talking about his new hit”. Ariel looked over at haven and sat there for a second as the radio interviewer was like “where did you get the inspiration for this song?” Brett responded “when I got back f I’m playing at spring break I got into the studio with a few of my song writers friends and it just came together. Based off experience and just falling in love on one of those hot summer nights with the right girl, Dancing along to the music.” He replied. The radio interview then asked “any special lady in your life?” Brett hesitated for a moment then replied “no not right now, I am always on the look out for a girl that can make me fall in love to the best of the music” 

Ariel frustrated turned off the radio “am I over reacting about this entire thing? Like does it matter that he wrote about me I mean what if it’s not about me and I’m just full of myself” She wondered out loud 

Haven looked at her “here’s what you could do.. when we go to this meet and greet thing. You could not say anything and see if he recognizes you.. instead of jumping down his throat? I mean then you will know if it’s worth your time to freak out at him about?” 

Ariel nodded “this is why I bring you places.. you talk sense into my over acting worse case scenario brain”


	6. Dude, LOOK!

The girls go to the hotel decide that it is a beautiful day to go to the beach and just relax away their crazy lives just for a few hours. Lucky their hotel was on the beach. 

They got changed and headed out to relax after a long plane ride there. The next day was the day that was in question. It was the day that they had to decide what Ariel wanted to do about confronting Brett, But first missions. to find haven a cute famous guy for herself. Ariel was laying on the beach just people watching and sunbathing as she looked over and slapped haven “DUDE! LOOK 6 o clock… by the ocean.. is that who i think it is?” she wondered making sure her eyes weren’t seeing anything 

Haven looked at Ariel then the time she was referring too “you mean the dude in the glasses with the short blackish brown hair, that kinda looks like Sebastian Stan?” she wondered “oh my god” she got up quickly “what do I do?” 

Ariel got up and smirked grabbing her friend by the arm and walked over to the boy who was there throwing a ball with his friend “hi” Ariel smiled at him “this is my friend Haven, you two should get to know each other, she has been admiring you from afar for a little bit now” playing like they had no idea who he was. “ she is really good at his ball game” she winked at haven and went and laid back on the towel that was there Haven smiled “uh I'm sorry my friend bothered you.. she can kinda be like that, i mean sometime it works out in her advantage.. and other times its super awkward like right now” She just stood their playing with her hands as she looked up with him, playing it cool as best as she could. Sebastian looked at her “its no big deal, do you wanna play?” he asked as he handed her the ball “i mean if your friend says you are good, who am i to judge.” he smiled at her as his friend came slightly closer so it was an easier throw 

Haven did her best but Ariel lied about her being able to play ball. Haven though the wall and about almost there it dove toward the sand “okay my friend might have lied.. And im gonna go drowned myself in the ocean now of embarrassment” she said as she walked away slowly toward the ocean and got about waist high before she heard someone splashing up behind her Sebastian Stan ran after her and smiled “before you do that.. Can I at least have your name?” he asked the girl “you know incase i get called into the cops for being party to your death.. i should at least know your name” he bite his lip


	7. I'm still alive?

Haven shook her head with a slight laugh and looked at him “uh its Haven, i don’t think i know your name, all though you do look Like I’ve seen you before” she said actin like she dosent know who the boy in front of her was with the great smile “your friends with that one guy.. uh what’s his name Sebastian something” she said thinking about it 

Sebastian laughed “no I’m actually that guy. My name is Sebastian.” 

Haven raised her eyebrows and looked at him “yep really gonna go drowned myself now of embarrassment.. yep I’m an idiot.” She nodded as she fell back into the water like she was really gonna drowned herself 

Sebastian laughed and saved her. “Yeah don’t do that on my account. I glad you tried.. and I like that you didn’t know who I was right away. I want to get to know you” he said, I mean if that’s alright with you?” He asked 

Haven smiled and looked up at him since his arms were around her “uh yeah that would seem pretty uh cool” 

Ariel got up and looked at haven with a dopey smile on her face watching the interaction happen waiting for her friend to come back over Haven got out of the water, “exchange phone numbers? then maybe get coffee tomorrow? or something before we leave in a about a week” she said back to the shirtless man standing in front of her 

Haven walked back over to the stuff which was laying on the towel she picked it up Ariel acted like she had no idea what was going on just relaxed on the sand and read the book on her phone ignoring what was happening in front of her 

Sebastian smiled “of course that sounds like a great idea. I have to leave in a few days to film but I hope I do get to see you before then” he said back to her with a smile as he put his number into her phone and then called himself so he could add her number when he got back to his phone “I should go make sure my friend is good” 

Haven watched him walk away as she sat down next to Ariel “what just happened am I still alive? Breathing. Bucky Barnes wants to take me on a date? I don’t know but I feel like I’m dying” she laid back on the blanket closing her eyes running her hand though her long black hair


	8. A day out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but just a filler

The girls left the beach got some food then headed a back to there hotel too  
“Let’s explore” Ariel smile “like do the tourist stuff!! I wanna see the walk of fame.. and spit on trumps star” 

Haven laughed “most likely not the best idea but i like where you are going with it” haven changed into her flash hoodie   
Ariel changed into some jeans and just a nice shirt and grabbed there room key and her purse 

They take the city. They do anything and everything they can think of including finishing there hike to see the Hollywood sign. 

They get back to the hotel room and floop on the bed “I’m so tired I could die” Ariel said to haven 

“Let’s get some ice cream and fries and counter act all that healthy shit we just did. Or I might die” she said as she army crawled up the bed and called down to room service and told them to bring all the fries and ice cream and chicken nuggets the dude could carry. And charge it to Ariel’s dads card 

Ariel “yus girl you knew I wanted those nuggets!” She said excited kicking off her shoes star fishing on the bed “ooo ask him to bring some soda up here too, like doctor pepper” she said before haven hung up 

About a half our later the food full of ice cream chicken nuggets and soda came up to the room. The girls binged a tv show and ate everything they could before passing out for the night. 


	9. Lets Get Ready

The next morning Ariel woke up nervous she knew that today was the day that she was either going to confront the guy who wrote a song about her.. or well maybe wrote a song about her. She wasn’t exactly sure i mean dude could have met someone else.  
She was awake before haven which means she got up and got in the shower and stood there for longer than she should have. She didn’t want to like screw everything up if something was going to happen. She wanted something to happen she walked away the first time which was the worst mistake she could have made. Who knows what could have happened in those short months if she would have just stayed. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself and headed out to the rest of the room who haven was just woken up “maybe chicken nuggets and ice cream was not the best combo for dinner.. Super bloated” she said. 

Ariel couldn’t help but laugh slightly “you might need to poop” she shrugged as she went and grabbed her clothes “just warn me if you do” she smirked at her at her friend  
Haven though the pillow at her friend “shut up!” she said and hid behind herself the other pillow for a few moment and then got up. 

Some time passed. The girls got breakfast, then lunch and decided that it was time to get ready to go to the concert as they were due there in about 2 hours. As the time grew near Ariel got more nervous and sick to her stomach 

Haven smiled as she got ready looking at her phone “so tomorrow well actually tonight im gonna go get coffee with Sebastian” she said as she looked over at haven as she put her hair into a low pony tail 

Ariel was in the mist of straining her hair “You are going on your first date with your idol.. how does that make you feel?” she wondered pulling a straightener though her hair 

Haven shrugged as she sighed “nervous really nervous.. like i might actually throw up.” She said “what about you. You are going too see Brett tonight since the last time and he kissed you.. 

Ariel shrugged “trying not to think about it honestly. or i might throw up right after you. my anxiety is actually going to physically kill me right now” She said taking a few deep breaths.

The girls finished getting ready and walked the two short blocks to the venue. They got in the venue. Went right into the meet and greet line. She wanted to be toward the end. She didn’t know what was going to happen when he saw her. She wanted to make sure that everyone else went before she did. 

Ariel stood in the back of the line till everyone else filled in. She stood with Haven. They followed the line as they entered the room.. The moment she saw him. She froze. she half ass hid behind Haven so he wouldn’t see her right away as he walked into the room greeting all of the fans as they anxiously await


	10. Meet and Greet Ariel POV

Ariel walked the line slowly behind haven hiding herself the most of the way. After most of the line died down. She stood against the wall. She watched the rest of the fans interact with him. She was shaking she couldn’t control it. She was freaking out. Ariels heart was pounding feeling like it was going to just pop out of her chest. The closer she got the more she could feel him looking at her. She didn’t say anything to him. But between meetings it’s like the looks and the glances got more intense. 

Ariel leaned forward and whispered in havens ear “can we change our minds I’m gonna be straight up sick” 

“No” haven whispered back “he recognizes you look he keeps looking at you, like he wants to say something. Take the moment, just don’t run away this time.” 

As the line finished up and haven stood with Ariel as they were the last two people that were there. all of a sudden Ariel was shoved. She stumbled forward and turned and looked at haven as she felt herself slightly fall. Ariel wasn’t the most Coordinated person in the entire world. She tripped over a cord as she stumbled forward “oh god” she said knowing either she was going to face plant. Everything was happening in slow motion. 

All of a sudden she felt two arms grab her before she face planted. She looked up as she covered her face “Im gonna kill you” she said to haven as she looked up to see Brett standing there holding onto her. Her face turned flush red. 

Haven smirked and couldn’t help but let our a slight laugh “you love it” she said to her friend Ariel turned “uh hi, its really great to meet you” she said a she pulled her phone out of her back pocket in which to they used to do photo op pictures. Ariel hugged him softly. He did just catch her so she didn’t just fall on her face. she wasn’t sure what else to do. She posed for a picture with him as the camera dude snapped it


	11. Meet and Greet Brett POV

It was any normal day for Brett well he was on tour. He worked out, showered and played with his puppy. 

He did sound check and all the normal things he did with that day. He got ready for his meet and greet like any normal day but little did he know at this time that it was not a normal day for him. He didn’t know he would see her again. See the girl he fell for in like hours the girl of his dreams. 

 

Brett changed put some jell in his hair and then walked with his security toward the meet and greet room which was set up in every venue every day. Sometimes it got a little bit much but he took a few deep breaths before he walked into the room as all the girls started to freak out that he was standing right there. He hadn’t seen her at this point as she was at the end of the line. 

 

The line kept moving, he saw the end of it come into the room and he saw the girl with blue Dimond eyes that he had met down in Mexico, the one who inspired him for his second hit single. His mind went else whereas he was mindless talking to other fans and hugged them.

 

Brett made sure that he did pay attention to each one of the fans, but his gaze always ended back on her. He could tell she was feeling nervous like he wouldn’t remember her. Of course he remembered her. How could he not, remember a girl that made his heart skip a beat. 

 

Brett was afraid. He was heartbroken the moment she ran away. He thought they had a connection, and she just ran away without another word to him. He always thought in the back of his mind that there had to be a reason behind it. Something that he didn’t know. 

 

Finally, he got though the last girl that wasn’t Ariel or her friend. He gave her friend a look and all of a sudden Ariel was coming at him. She stumbled forward and then tripped over a cord and was about to face plant. He moved quickly to catch her so she wouldn’t. 

 

He smiled softly when he heard her tell her friend that she was going to kill her. He knew that she was joking.. When she hugged him, he hugged her back. He wasn’t sure why she was pretending like they never met. he took the picture with her and looked at her “Ariel” he said to her “can we talk? i mean I'm kinda busy right now but like after the show. Please” he said back to her, in a pleading voice.

 

Ariel looked at haven and then back at him hesitantly “yeah okay, uh” she wasn’t sure what to say   
Brett nodded “good ill get you both a back stage pass so after the show you can go back stage. so we can chat” he said back to her as he looked at haven “did you want a picture?” he wondered  
Haven shrugged “sure why not we Paid for it, Ariel has to be in it, tho since she is your fan and i just go along with her crazy” she said as she shrugged and walked over to the other side of Brett and posed as the picture was taken on Ariels phone. 

 

One of the assistant guys came and gave them back stage pass necklaces and handed one to Ariel and the other to Haven. 

 

Brett looked between the two girls. “ill see you after the show.. Enjoy.” Haven started to walk away. Ariel hesitated for a moment. Brett nodded and put his hand on the small of the back like go its okay.   



	12. Chapter 12

Ariel really enjoyed the concert, Haven would do anything for her best friend even if that met listening to music she didn't really enjoy. Which was country but she knew this was important to Ariel. During Bretts set there was a few moments where they connected, there eyes their hand and before he sung his newest single "beat of the music" Brett told a story about a girl he had met in Mexico and how this girl really opened up his eyes to more than just one thing around him.

 

After the show the two girls waited for everyone to clear out of the way then headed back stage to where the gate was. Showed them the badges to get back there. Once so the girls went to go find him, or someone from his band or someone that knew where he was. After about 10 mins of wondering around, Ariel looked at haven "are we sure this is worth it? i mean back stage at a show is kinda confusing.. like wouldn't you think there would be at least some sort of signs to peoples like dressing rooms? or like hang out?" Right as Haven was about to respond Brett walked up to them "There you are, Ive been looking for you all around" he said to both the girls standing there in front of him.

 

Ariel spun around and looked at him "oh hi" she said simply back to him "are all back stage area's this confusing because there is no signs no nothing back here" she said kinda irritated by it and not being able to find something "like what if a person had to go to the bathroom

 

Brett smiled at her and then laughed slightly "Uh yeah, most of them are set up the same, most of the dressing rooms have bathrooms attached, other wise there is one in a hallway near the busses" he shrugged "uh i can show you guys around if you want or we can head to my dressing room and we can talk" Haven looked over at Ariel "uh you guys can talk.. Im gonna wonder i got a guy i gotta text anyway"

 

Ariel nodded as she looked nervous as she watched her friend walk away then turned to look at him before he had a chance to day anything she spoke up "sorry for running away in uh Mexico" she said quickly "i have issues.. a lot of issues and sometimes im not good at expressing how i actually feel


	13. The Talk

Brett nodded and took her hand “come on ill take you to my dressing room then we can talk in private without a million ears” he said as he lead her though a few hallways and then walked int his dressing room. once in he closed the door

“it smells like feet in here?” she said making a face 

Brett smiled “yeah thats what happens.. You sweat alot.. i did shower but sometimes that doesn’t exactly do the trick” 

Ariel went and sat down o the couch that was in there and patted the couch next to her as she sat on her hands 

Brett sighed and sat down “Okay so i get you have issues, and i should have texted you.. and told you about the song, i should have said something to you, after that night and i didn’t so im sorry myself.. i kinda sprung it on you. But i do enjoy you and your personality and would love to get to know you more.. if you are okay with that?” 

Ariel Nodded “of course i am i would love that, but there is only one problem im going back to school soon, you happen to be on tour all the time how would two people make that work?”

Bret smiled at her “Well the nice thing is that FaceTime is wonderful, so is text messaging and i get to tour the world.. which means i can fly you wherever i am when you need a break from school.”Ariel shook her head “well if you wanna give this little thing a try then i would not object to it” she smiled “i should, or we should go find haven before she gets lost and i never find her again. she has a very important lunch date in the morning” she smiled at him “also text me right now so i have your number.. cause i still don’t have it”

Brett nodded and went and texted the number he had in his phone with a little winky face emoji 

Ariel smiled at the text and looked at him “here i was going to yell at you about that song.. that has a few details about the night we met” she Raised her eyebrows at him

“i should have warned you about it.. i mean after all i did have your number” He said “come on lets go find haven, before she scares people away. i know im afraid of her” Brett replied honestly 

“yeah id be afraid of her too if she ’wasn’t my best friend.” Ariel laughed and walked out of his dressing room and went to find her best friend who found herself at craft services 

“you found the after show carbs” Brett said as he walked into the room 

“well you see food and i mean come on who doesn’t enjoy some free food” haven replied “that was a quick talk?” Haven said as she glanced over at Ariel 

“im not going to run away anymore, from things that scared me is basically what we talked about and how he could have warned me about the song, or told me about it or something” Ariel nodded “its all good. Wanna head back to the hotel? Order pizza? And watch Netflix?” She asked her best friend

“Hell yeah you know the way to a girls Heart” Haven smiled and put down the cookie she had chosen to eat 

“i got some post show stuff to do. Ill text you and i promise this time i am going to text you” Brett said to her with a nod “after we get the stage taken down and we head to our own hotel” He said simply but first he smiled and leaned in and kissed her softly. 

Ariel didn’t hesitate and kissed him back.

After a few moments, Haven was over and pushed her friend off the man “come on lets go im done watching you kiss a dude”


	14. Coffee Date

Ariel was up half the night hiding under her covers as she texted Brett till she fell asleep with her phone in her hand

Haven however fell asleep after eating pizza. She knew that morning she was going to go have coffee with one of her all time favorite crushes and she really could not mess it up. 

Haven got ready. Put her long black hair into a low pony tail, then slide on her favorite hat that she didn’t go most places without as in it made her feel secure, and headed out the door. 

She walked down the street to the agreed upon coffee shop and ordered herself anything but coffee. She sat down at a table. About 5 mins went by and a tall man with his hair tucked into a ball cap and sunglasses on came over and sat across from her 

“sorry im late” he said to her “people were following me and i had to loose them” He sighed “i didn’t want you caught in the crossfire of some stupid scandal” he took a deep breath and looked at her

Haven nodded as she looked at the man in front of her “here i thought you were going to blow me off” She took a sip of her drink

“I see you already ordered and here i was going to be a gentlemen and buy you something, do you need a refill?” he wondered 

Haven shook her head and looked at her cup “no i think im alright. uh go get yourself something?” she wondered awkwardly at him as she wasn’t use to guys even noticing her

Sebastian nodded as he got up and then got himself a cup of coffee and then walked back and sat down “so i know we only met yesterday and i haven’t actually really got to know you” he smiled at her 

“and what exactly would you like to know?” Haven wondered looking at him 

“tell me something know one else knows about you?” Sebastian asked looking at her

“Uh i guess thats a hard question i like to remain an open book. uh i guess something that aired knows but no one else, i ran my brothers foot over with an ATV” she shrugged “and then burned my leg i have a weird scar on my leg now”

 

Sebastian looked at her “did your brother break his foot?” 

Haven shook her head and laughed slightly “uh no actually he got lucky that night” She smiled at him. “now its your turn, your deepest darkest secret?” Haven smiled softly 

“okay uh im not sure i guess, my college nickname was Sea bass and i hate telling people that” He said taking a drink 

Haven laughed slightly “thats not that creative but its kinda funny” 

“and that is why i don’t like to tell people” Sebastian sighed and looked at her.

The two enjoyed there Company and got to know each other a little better. hit it off, and ended up finishing there conversation on a walk. 


End file.
